Reap What You Sow
by faithwood
Summary: Harry hunts his prey. Parody. Vampire!Harry. HPDM. SLASH.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Title: **Reap What You Sow  
**Characters/Pairing: **Harry/Draco  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Word Count: **650  
**Status: **Complete  
**Summary: **Harry hunts his prey.  
**Warnings: **Horror, humour, horror, humour, horror ... Oh, you tell me. Vampire!Harry.  
**Note: **Written for prompt(s) — _sparks, dragon, candle, pursuit_ and _flight_

**

* * *

**

Reap What You Sow

* * *

Harry ran in hot pursuit of his fleeing prey. His fangs were bared and sharp gaze fixed on the candlelit hallway before him. He only had one thing on his mind — sinking his teeth into the pale neck and thusly finishing this _ridiculous_ chase once and for all.

Draco had been hiding from him for too long.

Harry's cloak billowed behind him as he ran even faster, and the flickering light of the candles shivered and died as he passed.

He reached the end of the hallway and paused — he could hear the faint sound of a frantically beating heart.

Grinning viciously, Harry spied the magic that hid the door to his left. He reached out and slowly turned the knob, but the old dusty door squeaked, and the pulsing sound of the rushing blood sped up even more.

Harry licked his lips.

The room was cold and barren except for a trunk placed next to a shattered window from which night air and mist seeped inside. Triumphantly, Harry grabbed the lid and with a yell, ripped it off, opening the trunk.

His prize was waiting for him inside, in the form of a beautiful blond man. Grey eyes stared at Harry in shock and Harry's lips curved into a wicked smile.

"My poor little dragon. He wasn't even able to hide himself from me in his own house," Harry mocked.

"Harry," Draco murmured, sounding bewildered that he was caught. "It's not fair ..." he whispered.

But Harry had enough of this; he had already wasted hours. He reached into the trunk and grabbed Draco's shoulders, pulling him out easily, and then slamming him against the cold wall. Draco yelped and then shouted a bunch of incoherent pleas, but Harry wasn't listening. He grabbed Draco's shirt and ripped it apart, baring the pale neck he'd been dreaming about for the last few hours.

Harry kicked Draco's legs apart and thrust his hips forward, at the same time sinking his teeth into the pliant flesh. Draco continued to scream as Harry sucked his blood and rutted mercilessly against him.

Sparks shimmered in front of Harry's eyes and the familiar feeling of euphoria made him feel like he was flying. He sped up the movements of his hips, rubbing against the panting blond that was captured helplessly between Harry and the wall. With a yell, Harry tore his mouth away, his tongue still enjoying in the taste of the sweet liquid. He growled in pleasure when powerful spasms ripped thorough his body, and just a second later, Draco screamed, bucking and twitching violently.

Still dizzy, Harry eased the grip he had on Draco and looked at the blond who was panting and shivering, looking slightly cross-eyed but sated.

And rather unhappy, if one was to judge by the stuck out bottom lip and the upturned nose.

Harry frowned. "What?"

"It's not fair," Draco declared poutily. "This is my house. You shouldn't have ... I demand a rematch," he announced.

Harry stared at him, horrified. "No!"

"Please?"

Harry shook his head resolutely. "I — said — no!"

"Just one more time," Draco pleaded, his eyes big and shiny and his head cocked to the side. It was absolutely ridiculous how much he looked like a puppy.

Ridiculous! Not at all endearing.

"Draco," Harry said patiently. "I'm a vampire. You can't expect ..."

Draco blinked twice and stuck out his bottom lip even further out.

And then his lip quivered.

Damn it! Harry glared for as long as he was able, but then, defeated, he growled and stomped off to the other side of the room. Resigned, he closed his eyes, pressed his forehead to the wall, took a deep shuddering breath and said, "One ... Two ... Three ..."

Harry heard Draco's pulse speed up and his shoes scrap the floor as the blond made his happy flight.

Harry growled futilely, and continued to count, cursing the day he mentioned the hide-and-seek game to his boyfriend.

**

* * *

**

Fin

* * *


End file.
